fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Florex
Niezły 5/5. Miałeś dwóch Toa Matau? Czy kupiłeś części. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Włsściwie nie mam żadnego... Brat ma jednego, jedna głowa była w częściach a mógłbym też użyć 3 bo kolega który się bioniclami nie interesuje ma Matau i Onewe hordika--Vezok999 11:51, gru 31, 2009 (UTC) Trochę mało o jego charakterze. M.O.C. świetny, chciałbym żeby wszystkie były co najmniej tak dobre jak ten.- K.i.t. Master Trochę za małe stopy. Król Scarabaxów 20:22, lut 7, 2010 (UTC) Prawde mówiąc to dałem historię tak na szybko, żeby mi się trochę miejsca na kompie zrobiło. Jego historię rozpisze pewnie na całą stronę jak nie więcej bo to będzie jeden z głównych bohaterów, ale mój wieczny problem który mnie powstrzymuje to wymyśleć imię dla reszty --Vezok999 18:15, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) Toa Florex Świetnie Nieźle Może być Nie za bardzo Słabo Dziki Darnok za zrobienie szablonu--Vezok999 19:19, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) Proszę. :-)--DARNOK 2 20:46, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) M.O.C bardzo fajny, wygląda że tak powiem "inteligentnie". Odważne kolory, wojownicza poza. 10/10 Ant]raker Cieszę się, że moja ulubiona z moich posataci też jest lubiana przez innych : ) Vezok999 19:23, kwi 7, 2010 (UTC) Super kolory, historia, budowa itp. 10/10 naprawdę gratulacje;)--LhikanNuva 16:24, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Ale dałeś! Śpiewał w zespole muzycznym! Kani--Nui 12:32, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, to się w sumie samo z siebie nie wzięło. Bo wiesz, Florex to był mój pierwszy opublikowany Toa, więc na Rpg wiki był też moją pierwszą postacią do gry. I tam, chociaż gra była niekanoniczna, Floreksem często zdarzało mi się spiewem zarabiać :) Vezok999 12:42, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Dorzucę Roapa I Zathrona i założą Sum 42 :D - Gresh250 :D Vezok999 14:52, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Kto głosował na "słabo"?! Lord Vox 18:36, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) Przeczuwam, że ci, którzy mnei nie lubią Vezok999 19:48, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) 10/10. Florex to twój znak rozpoznawczy :) Lord Vox 16:35, cze 14, 2010 (UTC) Do Sum 42 dołancza się jeszcze Fonger :D Malum121 M.o.C. jest świetny, tylko te nagolenniki nie pasują kolorystycznie. Ogólnie jednak jest bardzo dobry. Dałem "nieźle"--Guurahk 07:40, cze 25, 2010 (UTC) Mam pytanie, oceniając brałeś pod uwagę historię czy nie? Vezok999 08:38, cze 25, 2010 (UTC) Tak. Nie uważam, że historia jest wybitnie wybitna, ale jest bardzo dobra. Wybacz, dzisiaj jakoś nie potrafię wysoko oceniać.--Guurahk 08:44, cze 25, 2010 (UTC) Historia ciekawa, MOC niezły, ale nogi nie zabardzo pasują do całości. Ale ogólnie to 9,9/10. Zivo22 15:23, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) Poprawiłem trochę artykuł o nim, szczególnie dział Cechy i umiejętności. Więc już wiadomo, żę nosi Pakari ; ) Vezok999 15:28, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) Jest super. Podoba mi się to połączenie zielonego i pomarańczowego. Banderwil 10/10 Banderwil Nie wiem Vezok dlaczego zrezygnowałeś z tego pomysłu. No może samo bycie duchem byłoby nieodpowiednie, ale tytuł Duch Roślinności. Przecież to pasuje! Toa Mata też mieli takie tytuły. A skoro na Sedin jest poziom technologiczny jak na Mata Nui, to Matoranie mogliby go nazywać duchem roślinności lub raczej duchem roślin--Guurahk 19:34, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) Toa Mata są duchami żywiołów, czyli są silniejsi od innych. Chyab nie powinienem tak Florexa wywyższać Vezok999 20:02, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) No i? A Florex nie jest?--Guurahk 20:24, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) Czyli co? Proponujesz zrobić z niego Ducha Żywiołu Roślinności? Vezok999 20:52, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) Po prostu taki tytuł wśród Matoran. To byłoby takie, inne wśród fanów. Już niewiele osób o tym pamięta. A byłoby to dobre patrząc na to jaka jest Sedin. Po prostu, Matoranie zamiast po prostu Florex mogliby mu mówić duch roślin czy cuś--Guurahk 21:26, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) 9+Panrahk17 17:06, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) Czewmu twe mocki muszą być takie chadowe? 1234567890++++++++++++++++++++/10Użytkownik:BionicleFan Ktoś zmienił z świetnie na może być w ankiecie :P Ale nie o to mi się rozchodzi- spodziewajcie się Matoranina Florexa :) Vezok999 16:42, wrz 5, 2010 (UTC) Nie mogę się doczekać :3 Lord Vox 15:01, wrz 6, 2010 (UTC) O Jezu! Jaki słodziak :D Budowa Metru, ostrze od Tarduka - niezły. Tylko ta broń jakaś dla niego za jasna--Guurahk 15:41, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Hehe. A zbudujesz dla niego gitarę? ;] Lord Vox 15:44, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Cudo. Też wydał mi się przesłodki.Kani--Nui 15:47, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Ma już od tygodnia (Toa też ma :)) Poczekajcie na galerię. Jest też jego fan art właściwie pomalowany szkic, ale jest :) Vezok999 15:49, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Matoranin taki se (sobie). To ostrze - nie podoba mi się. No Matoranin jak Matoranin. Jedyną taką naprawdę fajną rzeczą jest gitarka. The Champ Is Here!!! 16:32, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Zajebista ta gitara :) Lord Vox 16:25, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Toa ma lepszą :) (i Florex poduczy innych grania, ale to inna historia :) ). Polecam przeczytać jeszcze raz artykuł Vezok999 16:34, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Dać zdjęcie Toa z gitarą ? Vezok999 16:41, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) I ty się jeszcze pytasz? No jasne! Dawaj! Lord Vox 16:43, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Co on śpiewa? I pokaż jego kapelę. Hehe. The Champ Is Here!!! 17:20, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Ma kapelę, ale nie mogę pokazać, niestety aż do końca Odwetu. Głownie przez Trogga, ale już się zamykam... Miałem robić z nimi stop montiona, ale przy takim bracie jak ja się nie da. Muzykę to zapewnie taką jaką ja lubię, czyli rock ^^, ale nie określę tego w story :). A jak oceniacie mocka z gitarą? Vezok999 17:25, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Guru! Co ja mam jeszcze zrobić, żeby mieć świetnie??? :) Vezok999 17:33, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Nawet ładny Matoranin, tak samo gitarka. 9/10 - Fajny art. Za rysunek 10/10 Lord Vox 10:02, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Zdjęcia z kapeli wymiatają :D El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 12:46, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Za rysunek 4/5, za MOCka z gitarą 6/5, za Toa z gitarą 4/5. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 14:17, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Po kolei: Matoranin: zwykły Metruan, nic specjalnego; 3/5, Toa: no co tu mówićSUUUUUPER tylko te jasno'zielone części na nogach sprawiły, że zamiast 6/5 jest tylko 4,9/5, rysunek 4/5. Vezok, zatrudnij się w LEGO (Vox, nie zgapiam tekstów tylko też tak uważam). Toa Lesskovikk Matoran, razem z artem 9/10, Toa przed przemianą 10/10 i po przemianie 10/10. Zdjęcia z gitarami niezłe 9/10. Najlepiej wygląda przed przemianą :D--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100801172134/mylegonetwork/pl/images/c/c1/Podpis.jpg 11:17, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Za Toa przed przemianą daję 9/10 Lord Vox 15:30, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Wreszcie mogę ocenić wszystko. :) Gitary świetne, za pierwszą 10/10, za tą Toa 9/10 (za kolory, już o tym pisaliśmy na gg ale jednak ten jeden odejmę), fanart - hm.. bez urazy ale zostań pprzy rysowaniu ludzi (tamten Spartanin czy ktoto tam było co mi pokazywałeś był nieporównywalnie lepszy), za ten 6/10, tak dziecinnie to trochę wygląda, niedokadna postać i słabe tło, 5-6/10 (ale akurat arty zawsze oceniam surowo ;)). Teraz MOCi - Matoranin nic niezwykłego, zwykły Metruan ale kolorystycznie mi nie pasuje, 6/10, Toa przed przemianą genialny, niby bardzo prosty ale ma to coś, estetycznie wygląda, fajny nowoczesny design, tylko stopy i dłonie bym dał w kolorze maski, a na nogach ten zielony brzydko wygląda, ale zasłużone 8/10, Toa po "odnuvieniu" ma świetną broń, ale poza tym dużo gorszy, nie ma co owijać w bawełnę - 6,5/10. Historia fajna, czekam na dalszy ciąg Sagi Sedin, ale na razie nie jest źle, tylko zbyt egzotyczna trochę, zwłaszcza zespół ale przynajmniej dzięki temu powstały gitary. ;] Za historię - 9/10, za całokształt - 7/10. __KopakaNuva 18:42, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Nie powiem, że jstem zadowolony :/ 7/10 to dolna granica oceny "nieźle" w ankiecie... Myślałem, że Florex jednak lepiej wychodzi w oczach innych Vezok999 20:56, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Nie zrozum mnie źle, Florex mi się podoba, fajna postać itp., ogólnie surowo oceniam, ile razy widziałeś żebym dał 10/10? Florex jako same MOCi wypada dla mnie na równi z Banderwilem, tylko z tymi plusami i minusami nie chciało mi sie bawić. A z historia jak wyżej - 9/10 czyli chyba nieźle. :) __KopakaNuva 12:18, wrz 27, 2010 (UTC) Ale chciałem mieć przynajmniej pożądne nieźle :P I sprostowanie: jeszcze nie oceniłeś wszystkiego, będzie chyba jeszcze parę artów (tym razem już nie szkiców), prawdopodobnie Toa przed przemianą z gitarą no i historia... ta poznana dotychczas to dopiero czubek góry lodowej Vezok999 12:25, wrz 27, 2010 (UTC) No dobra, za całokształt 8,5/10, może być?;] No i w takim razie czekam na fotę z gitarą, arty i resztę historii. :) __KopakaNuva 12:27, wrz 27, 2010 (UTC) 1. :P 2. sprostownie #1 - nie mogłem dać kończyn w kolorze maski, bo mam tylko 2 takie pomarańczowe, a trzeba dać 4. No i taki mi się bardziej podoba :) 3. Sprostowanie #2 - to nie był spartanin, tylko wojownik germański Vezok999 12:36, wrz 27, 2010 (UTC) Która forma Florexa podoba ci się najbardziej? Matoranin Toa przed przemianą Toa po przemianie ---- 'Konkurs Więc, sam nic nie znalazłem, to ogłaszam konkurs. Rozchodzi się o soundtrack dla Florexa. Jeżeli żadna propozycja mi nie będzie pasować, konkurs zostaje nierozstrzygnięty. Zgłoszenia *http://oggole.pl/sluchaj/b212760-Sum_41_In_Too_Deep.html *http://oggole.pl/sluchaj/b113468-Santana_feat_Chad_Kroeger_Into_the_night.html Dyskusja konkursu Zdziwienie... szkuałem przez ponad godzinę- nic. Napisałem konkurs i po niecałych 10 minutach znalazłem coś chyba odpowiedniego :) "In too deep", wydaje mi się całkiem pasować, ale konkurs to konkurs... głosujemy :) Żeby nie było, rozchodzi mi się o muzykę graną przez Florexa (dokładniej w formie Toa) Vezok999 14:00, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.... a patrzyłeś choć słowa?.... - Super muza trudno będzie ją przebić, ale mocny jesteś:D Patrzyłem :P Vezok999 14:08, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Niezłe, z początku nie wyobrażałem sobie Florexa śpiewającego tak, ale teraz jakoś mi to pasuje. Nie wpadnę na nic lepszego :P--Guurahk 16:11, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) Kawałek znany. Dobry. Taki "loozowy". Mi się podoba i nawet pasuje to Florexa. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 17:07, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) Dalsza dyskusja ogólna Też znalazłem jedną propozycję, jak się nie podoba to dodam drugą. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Co do propozycji no. 4 od góry to nie radzę, byś oglądał teledysk, ale melodia jest naprawdę piękna, a w każdej z trzech propozycji pojawia się gitara. A propoycja numer 3 najbardziej pasuje do jakiejś wojny.Użytkownik:BionicleFan Pomijając już same piosenki, muszę je odrzucić- przedewszystkim mają ponad 4 członów zespołu, czyli więcej niż team Florexa. A poza giatrą, musi być też bas (Metarion) druga gitara (Trogg) i oczywiście perkusja (Drawzer). Sum 41 akurat pasuje idelanie i pod względem ilości muzyków, jak i instrmentów i samych piosenek :) Poczekam do niedzieli, wtedy jezeli nic ich nie przebije, to zostawiam In too Deep Vezok999 11:56, paź 1, 2010 (UTC) Trudno. Chociaż próbowałem, choć santana pasuje ilością muzyków i ich instrumentami.Użytkownik:BionicleFan http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carlos_Santana - zabacz obecny skład :) Vezok999 15:48, paź 1, 2010 (UTC) Chodziło mi o ten co był w tej piosence. Wyraźnie pisze "Carlos santana ft Chad Kroeger" A poza tym to Czytałem ten art równy tydzionek temu. A gdybyś przesłuchał piosenkę dobrze, usłyszałbyś aż cztery instrumenty.(nuta ironii) Użytkownik:BionicleFan Wiesz, nie zawsze słychać wszystie instrumenty, ja np. nie umiem zliczyć, ile jest w jedym utworze gitar. Ale skoro tak mówisz, to daję do głosowania Vezok999 16:17, paź 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Choć nie spodziewam się entuzjastycznych głosów na "tak" Użytkownik:BionicleFan Ocenka Toa przed przemianą: 8+/10.Toa Lesskovikk 11:08, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Carnister WasteLand 2 Wielu z was zna ten filmik. Zauważyłem podobieństwo miedzy Matoraninem z CWL 2 i Florexem-Matoraninem Użytkownik:Takanuva737 No... Tamten to zwykł Metruanin, Florex też. O podobieństwa wcale nie trudno Vezok999 18:08, lis 27, 2010 (UTC) Choidzi mu o wygląd - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Boże... Bo to są Metruanianie, to klasyczna budowa. Nie ma się czego czepiac. Budowa mogła być bardziej oryginalna, ale nie jest, więc cieszmy się z tego, co mamy, bo możemy nie mieć nic ;P (takie moje powiedzonko) Lord Vox 20:10, lis 27, 2010 (UTC) Dziwne.... jakoś mój Zathron i Roap mają ciekawszą budowę, a jakoś każdy woli Florexową.... (spisek?) - Nie bądź taki zazdrosny :P Sukces Florexa to raczej przez Toa, a na budowę Matoranina większość narzeka Vezok999 20:25, lis 27, 2010 (UTC) O, dyskusję już onad 100 razy edytowano :) Vezok999 17:42, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) W CW2 nie był byle jaki Matoranin - zwróćcie uwagę, że wygląda zupełnie jak Nuparu Metruan.Kani--Nui 19:21, lis 29, 2010 (UTC) No... ja to wiem, ale czy można by porzucić ten temat? Vezok999 19:24, lis 29, 2010 (UTC) Prosiłeś, więc czas na pełną ocenę: 1. Matoranin - typowa budowa Metruana, ale zielony z pomarańczą ładnie się komponują. 8/10 (tylko za M.o.C.-a) 2. Toa przed przemianą - najlepszy moim zdaniem M.o.C. Florexa. Nie zaszalałeś z kolorami, pancerzem, bronią - i tak ma być! Broń prosta i ładna, pancerz nieprzesadzony i jest podobieństwo do Matoranina. 9/10 (tylko za M.o.C.-a) 3. Toa po przemianie - cóż, pierwszy M.o.C. Florexa, jakiego poznaliśmy, jest już inny. Doskonały przykład Twojej zdolności do robienia pakerów. Ten ma już nieco więcej kolorów. Miecz prosty, ale dobry. Pazury są słabo przyczepione. Ale M.o.C ma to coś i za to coś ma 8/10. 4. Historia - jako jeden z niewielu ją oceniam (jest dla mnie o wiele ważniejsza niż M.o.C.). Tak więc Florex mimo wszystko ma sporo tajemniczych wydarzeń "znanych Tobie, nie mi". Ocenię to co mam teraz. Jego historia jest bardzo dobra, ale miał (z tego co już wiemy) raczej spokojne życie. Lubię takich trochę nietypowych Toa (np. mających coś na sumieniu) - a Twój znak firmowy jest hmm... że się tak wyrażę wzorem do naśladowania (mam na myśli charakter). Jest dobry ale nie zasłuży na 10/10 - dostaje 9/10. : Łoj, zdziwisz sie jeszcze :P No wzoem do naśladowania nazwac g może i można, ale spokojne życie? Zapomnij, teraz to tak wygląda, bo ciekawe wyjda dopiero z czasem :) Vezok999 14:16, mar 1, 2011 (UTC) : Więc pojawił się Florex 2.0! No ładny. Czekam na zdjęcie z pazurami. Lepszy od oryginału (bo mogę go zbudować :D), więc dostaje 8,5/10. Zmieniam w takim razie ocenkę ogólną: 8+9+8,5+9=34,5 34,5:4=8,625/10 I plus 0,4 za MUPTU (Moja ulubiona postać tego usera) = 9,025/10 Kani--Nui 16:52, mar 9, 2011 (UTC) 5. Już czas na podsumowanie - 8,9,8,9/10 razem 34, podzielić przez liczbę ocen czyli 4 = jakieś 8,5/10. Ale za to, że Florex to jeden z moich ulubionych Twoich M.o.C.-ów, łączna ocena wynosi 8,9/10. 6. Tak ocenił--Kani--Nui 12:43, gru 24, 2010 (UTC) No tak, jeżeli chodzi o historię, to dopiero ona się zaczyna rozkręcać, mam nadzieję, że uda mi się ją ciekawo opisać w następnych opowiadaniach. No pierwsza wersja Florexa- Toa po przemianie był robiony ponad rok temu, teraz bym go może trochę inaczej zrobił, ale on zostaje :P Może dobije do 9/19, czyli na świetnie, jak wstawię zdjęcia z całą kapelą Vezok999 14:06, gru 24, 2010 (UTC) Niby Vezokowy styl, ale nie dopowiada mi kolorystyka. Trochę dziwna broń, a pancerz raczej nie pokrywa się z maską. 4-/10 Sekenuva 20:31, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) Kolorystyka nie tak? Broń wcale dziwna nie jest - ciekawa raczej. Co z tego, że pancerz nie pokrywa się z maską? Moim zdaniem, twoja ocena powinna być dwa razy większa - czyli 8+ albo troszkę niżej, a nie -4. Trochę przesadziłeś. - Seke, seke, seke. Gdybyś tak ocenil jakikolwiek inny M.O.C. to bym zrozumiał. Florex nei doś że jest na 10/10 z każdej postaci to jeszcze jestt kultową postacią Fanclubu. Jak Książę, Navu czy Vox. To wg. mnie najlepsze postać na FB i masz powiększyć swą ocenę trzy razy albo "Moja Wówózela cię zje!".--DARNOK 2 16:35, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Dałbyś instrukcję do Florexa po przemianie? Jak kupię części to złożę. Użytkownik:BionicleFan 300px Vezok sprzedajesz Florexa? :P --DARNOK 2 09:56, sty 19, 2011 (UTC) Tam jest qrwa Forex napisane -_- Lord Vox 10:48, sty 19, 2011 (UTC) Do Darnoka: Forex, nie Florex, czyli do Voxa, który o Forexie w arcie o Freezie pisał :) Do BioFana- No nie wiem. Florex to mój czwarty mock p.z.c (po zakupie części :P) i on miał jeszcze instrukcję rysowaną. Nie wiem, czy się połapiesz Vezok999 16:18, sty 19, 2011 (UTC) Qrwa eeeeeeee... Ja chciałem tą piosenkę wykorzystać... Fak... Lord Vox 16:27, sty 26, 2011 (UTC) Dobór soundtracka z chyba 5 userami ustalałem... Ale nie uważasz, że słowa są jak znalazł dla Florexa ;P? Ale to, że on to ma, nie znaczy, że inni nie mogą Vezok999 17:43, sty 26, 2011 (UTC) Soundtrack dobry... taki sam jak ma Blident :P mi się podoba. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Florex 2.0 no nowa wersja oczywiście 10/10 ale wolalem starą-Power Dragon 18:12, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) Tak jak mam w opise zdjęcia- tamto zdjęcie jest po prostu świetne, w rzeczywistosci pierwszej jego wersji do ideału sporo brakowało- teraz sie dużo nie zmieniło- tylko naglolenniki, na które dobrego słowa nie było, parę kolorów złączek (uda, ramiona i kostki) no i przede wszystkim- teraz porządnie wszystko podoczepiane, nic się nie zachwieje, jak to w starym bylo + teraz może głową ruszać nie tylko na lewo/prawo. Ale sukcesu zdjęcia już nie powtórzę Vezok999 18:17, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) Może jestem jakiś nienormalny, ale... ta wersja mi się nie podoba :( Rozumiem, że funkcjonalność najważniejsza rzecz ale... No nie wiem... Lord Vox 18:21, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) Co jest nie tak? Vezok999 18:23, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) :Przede wszystkim: zmiana nóg. Tamte były, po prostu lepsze, nagolenniki to było coś innego, czego nikt jeszcze nie użył (nigdzie), odmienność kolorów tak bardzo mi nie przeszkadzała, a tutaj dajesz, za przeproszeniem, gówniane nagolenniki z nóg Visoraków, których jest już w ch*j dużo. W sumie to jest najgorsza "nowość". A co do zdjęcia... Nowe lepsze :D Fajniejsza poza. A, i chciałem jeszcze ci kiedyś ponarzekać na odwrócenie głów Matau, ale chyba se daruje. No i ogólnie ten nowy Florex wydaje się taki... Mniejszy? Lord Vox 18:39, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Może raczej przykulony? A i zapomniałęm o jednej z największych zmian- odwóricłem brzuch, teraz nie ma odstępu na "pół patyczka" między stopą Zaktana a Tułowiem Metru- wiecie, że w wersji 1.0 z przodu był tył Tułowia Metru? Chybotał się :P a przed obrotem 360 trzymały go tylko dwa patyczki. Będzie jeszcze Galeria nowego Vezok999 18:48, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) Osobiście wolę nową wersję, chociaż jakość zdjęcia jest gorsza od poprzedniego. Za nią daję 6/5 --Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 18:27, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) Ja strzelam focha. Stara wersja to już legenda, a ty to zmieniasz. Nie nie nie mi się to nie podoba. Malum121 21:01, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) Taa... Najstarsze zdjęcia Vezoka były najlepsze. Malum my tu nie rządzimy (no w każdym razie Ty >)> (żartuję rzecz jasna, żeby nie było)) Ten nowy jest o wiele mhroczniejszy przez większą ilość czarnych elementów, którymi zastąpiłeś jasne typu złączka na brzuchu i nagolenniki. Takie kosmetyczne zmiany typu odwrócenie głów Matau i kolców Gresha budzi mieszane uczucia. Te drugie to strzał w dziesiątkę, ale mi bardziej pasowały głowy Matau z twarzą skierowaną w dół niż w górę. No i te nogi... Lepsze były a'la Vastus, te Greshowe ;/. No i najgorsze, brak Pazurów. Bardziej je lubiłem niż te całe Twoje ostrze. A przy okazji, zmień to w szablonie. Ten nowy jest jednakże z wyglądu o wiele smuklejszy i łatwiej sobie wyobrazić go skaczącego i walczącego. Mimo tego, że stary Florex został zmieniony na lepszy model, na zawsze pozostanie głęboko w... (co wy myślicie świntuchy, sami jesteście w du.) sercach.--Guurahk 21:09, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) :Najstarsze zdjęcia nalepsze? No z tym się na pewno nie zgadzam :P Vezok999 13:17, mar 9, 2011 (UTC) Aj aj aj... nie tak, nie tak... ludzie, czy ja gdziekolwiek napisałem, ze on nie ma pazurów? Akurat na tym zdjęciu nie ma, a baterie w aparacie padły, (3 pary :P) to zdjęcie z pazurami (z ostrzem i samymi) dojdą razem z galerią. Nagolenniki- je zmieniłem, bo wszyscy na nie narzekali lub przemilczeli je. Głowy Matau- na starym zdjęciu wyglądają dobrze, bo to zdjecie jest zajebiste- normalnie robiły spory odstęp mędzy zbroją, tak, że ramion to nie chroniło. Ten rzeczywiście jest trochę smuklejszy, ale przede wszystkim stabilniejszy. Zmiane pazurów Gresha wprowadziłęm już przy gitarze. I jeszcze jedn: jakby Florex miał przestać korzystać z pazurów, jak na tym opiera się w dużym stopniu jego styl walki :P Starego MoCa można uznawać za wersję sprzed ataku SoFu, tą po- ale to sa tak drobne zmiany, że nie mam zamiary robić kolejnej formy do szablonu Vezok999 21:17, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) Te odstępy między głowami Matau, a Florexem były w tej większej ocenie. z nagolennikami to jest taka sprawa, że jak był tylko jeden Florex to wszyscy na nie narzekali, że kolorystycznie nie pasują, a jak się ich pozbyłeś, to wszyscy mówią, że były świetne. Taka to już hipokryzja na tym świecie ;P No i widzę, żę nasza rozmowa na gadu nie poszła w las :D Co do pazurów to się nie mogę doczekać.--Guurahk 09:09, mar 9, 2011 (UTC) Florex 2.0 wydaje się wyższy i zwinniejszy. "Jedynka" przypomina kulkę na zdjeciu... Muszę zobacyzć 2 z pazurami... Hmm... Zauważyłem, że 2 bardziej mi się podoba! (nigdy nie byłemfanem Florka) Ale co wystaje pod stopą gresha na ręce? Jedyne co mogę sie przyczepić to nagolenniki. W obu wersjach. Ale to Matoranin jest najlepszy... 1 - Matoranin. 2 -"Dwa zero". 3 - Po przemianie. 4 - Przed przemianą. A więc ostateczna ocena: 1 - 9. 2 - 8. 3 - 6,5. 4 - 6 The Champ Is Here!!! 14:15, mar 9, 2011 (UTC) Versjon 2.0 po przemianie tak bardzo go nie odmienia. Mógłbyś go zrobić jako 2.0 normal, a poprzedniom przywrócić. Przynajmniej dla mła. Oki, ocena... Matoranin standardowy taki, więc zostaje bez. Toa przed przemianom 8+/10, bo ten megajasnypalącyoczy zielony tak niezbytbardzo. Toa po 2.0 oficjal wersjon ma 9++/10, bo aż tak bardzo przemieniony nie jest (co na ocene teraz nie wpływa) i (tak wiem, wybredny jestem) broń mi nie pasuje. Tzn. ja to ja, ale tak jak dla mła niezbyt pasuje. - Bartii 16:55, mar 9, 2011 (UTC) No bo dokąłdnie o to chodziło- żeby go nie zmienić, ale żeby był lepszy :) Vezok999 17:02, mar 9, 2011 (UTC) Długo się zbierałem z komentarzem, ale wreszcie znalazłem wenę. Trochę mi wstyd za pierwszy wpis o Florexie w jednym zdaniu. Teraz będzie nieco więcej. F 1.0 był nieco ociężały. Nie bardzo, ale jednak troszkę. Bardziej nadawał się na siłacza. Jak dla mnie dobrze, że zostały usunięte pazury. To chyba przez nie miałem takie wrażenie. Takie kosmetyczne zmiany trochę zmieniły, ale także samo zdjęcie się do tego przyczyniło. F 2.0 wyszedł po prostu lepiej. Widać go gotowym do walki. Do ruchu. Zdecydowanie lepiej oddziałuje. Ochraniacze na nogi też lepiej pasują. Co to zmiany położenia pancerza na rękach nie widzę większej różnicy. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc 2.0 jest lepsza. Jednakże tę "lepszość" zawdzięcza przede wszystkim lepszemu zdjęciu. --El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 18:29, mar 11, 2011 (UTC) Innych pocieszę, ciebie zasmucę :D- pzaurów nie usuwam, głównie ze wzgledu na story. A na zdjeciu ich nie ma, bo jak pisałem wyżej- baterie mi padły zanim zdjęcie z pazurami zrobiłem :D Vezok999 18:34, mar 11, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... No dobra, trza ocenić nową wersję. Właściwie niewiele się zmieniło. Wymiana niektórych złączek na czarne lub ciemnozielone, nowe "lower-leg'i", na udach trójkolce Gresha są odwrócone, a do ochraniaczy na przedramionach dodano inne elementy, aby się tak nie ruszały. Tak, zdecydowanie, Florex 2.0 wygląda na lżejszego i zwinniejszego. Cóż, nowa wersja z pewnością lepsza, choć poza do zdjęcia lepsza w wersji 1.0. Za samego MoCa w nowej wersji dostajesz 9+/10. Volgaraahk 19:24, mar 11, 2011 (UTC) Dawniej to może i dałbym mu tą 9 czy nawet dychę, ale teraz..... teraz to za 1.0 dostaje +9, a za 2.0 9 - nie mam dziś weny do szczegółów... - Hello! I'm Nostalgia Critic and I remember, so You... eee... Nie o to chodziło. ;D Przejdźmy do Matoranina! Tak oceniam Florka! Nie pojedyncze MoCi, tylko całego! Bijaaacz! Matoranin najbardziej przypadł mi do gustu. Ciekawy pomysł z artem, ale wykonanie już nie... Tak, wiem, że sam bym tego lepiej nie zrobił. Poprosiłbym kuzynkę... ;P Gitara też niezły pomysł i niezłe wykonanie. Toa przed p. Taki se. Ciekawe głowy Matau, Toa Roślinności z czarno-jasnozielono-pomarańczowymi nogami.... Ee...e...... HEJ! Właśnie popatrzyłem na jego łokcie! Wcześniej tego nie dostrzegłem! I żyłem szczęśliwy bez tej świadomości... Łee... Tak, wiem, nie było innej opcji. Trza nie było robić gościa o budowie Hagah. Pierwsza wersja po przemianie: Miecz okej, pazury już mniej. Głowy Matau lepiej wyglądają. Nagolenniki od Slizersów? Tss... Nawet nie potrafię nazwać tego koloru. To chyba odcień zielonego. Nie widzę dobrze rąk i cieszę się z tego... Uff... Teraz: OSTATECZNA WERSJA MEGAZORDA FLOREXA! Nie! NIE! Zaczyna mi się podobać! Tylko nie to! Całe szczęście nagolenniki odstają... I znowu Matau... Teraz to już nie wiem co myśleć. Przynajmniej zaczyna wyglądać na Toa Roślinności. Zwinność, te sprawy. MoC wygląda fajnie, ale tylko z dobrym światłem. Oho! Zdjęcie od tyłu. Dlatego ramiona tak dobrze wyglądają. Gratuluję pomysłu. Od tyły wygląda najlepiej. Z przodu dobrze, tylko, że bez broni. A teraz historia... Spał przez kilkaset lat!? Co, to jakiś Mata Nui jest!? I spał sobie... i żadne zwierzątko nawet nie pomyślało, żeby go zaatakować... Czy ja mówię, że nie? Mówię... Eee... Matoranin żyłw dżungli. Kamień Toa, wersja przed przemianą... A potem? Wpadł do protodermis i zasnął? Nikt nie szukał Toa? Widocznie to oni go tam wepchnęli... Znalazł łódkę... blablabla. Z tą łódką to mi się skojarzyło z Szefem Kopalni... Ale nie... To niemożliwe... Chyba... Proszę, nie! W tym samym czasie zjawiło się 4 Toa? Jedzie na kilometr... sam nie wiem czym. Napewno nie zbiegiem okoliczności. O Navu nie czytam... Atak SS! Siewcy zaatakowali, Toa uciekli, tylko po to by wrócić... Wielki fight... Wielka porażka SS... Pojedynek Mistrzów... Łee... Bez śmierci... Cechy i zdolności... Uuu... Boże, daj mi siłę... To momentu przemiany wszystko ok. Po przemianie... Potężniejszy od normalnego Toa... Jeszcze ujdzie... Ale, że Toa Roślinności jest drugi pod względem siły!? WTF!? Atak S.... Siewców. Było mu smutno, że uciekał. Ale nie było mu smutno, jak poleciał pomóc Navu... Gdzieś teraz zaczynałem go lubić, bo był taki słaby, pyszny... Ale nie. Stał się tym szlachetnym rycerzem w zbroi zafarbowanej na Wielkanoc liśćmi Koe... Tak SUPERHIROŁ....Taaaa... W ułamek sekundy uczył się nowych chwytów... Normalnie bardziej hardkorowy jak Temar. Czemu to Temar nie może być twoim Self-MoCem.... Przynajmniej miałbyś Self-MoCa, którego bym lubił. Za chwilę koniec! Nareszcie! Gitara... Ciekawy pomysł... Ale i tak nie zwiększa mojej sympatii do niego. Ciekawe, czy kiedyś na koncercie rozwalił gitarę... Byłoby fajnie... ;D KONIEC! A zatem ocena wynosi... Trudno mi to ocenić. MoCi nie przypadły mi do gustu, historia też nie, ogółem nie lubię Florka, tak jak Navu, LK czy oczywiście Suvila... A zatem: 6,7/10. Bijacz... The Champ Is Here!!! 07:50, kwi 24, 2011 (UTC) Historia teraz może się wydawać dziwna, ale wszystko nabierze i daliebie spójnosci po skończenie następcy ST. I jego siła, i 4 Toa na raz, i jego szybka nauka... A czego mialby się gyźć z Navu? Pomógł przyjacielowi, a na wyspie, w której zagrożeniem jest conajwyżej rozgniewany Niedźwiedź Pyłowy ciągle była trójka Toa Vezok999 08:36, kwi 24, 2011 (UTC) : Naucz się pisać, tumanie jeden. Akuumo 11:30, gru 31, 2014 (UTC) Najfajniejszy chcialbym go miec szkoda ... za fajny.. hmmm......Minotaur111 19:28, maj 25, 2011 (UTC) Bardzo dziękować Vezok999 20:01, maj 25, 2011 (UTC) Nie no nie mam na co narzekać 10/10 Ackar29175 10:48, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) Ja ocenię (dopiero teraz). Matoranin bardzo dobry lubię matoran z metru nui 10/10. Toa przed przemianą terz zasługuje na 10/10. Ateraz Toa po przemianie 10/10. Historia też 10/10.Antroz007 09:43, lip 3, 2011 (UTC) Dopiero teraz zauważyłem cechy i umiejętności rozpisane - wzorcowa charakterystyka, bezbłędna musiałeś się nieźle napocić przy pisaniu jej :) Mało ludzi to pewnie czyta - ja jestem jednym z nich, i teraz nie M.o.Cek jest najlepszy, ale jego charakterystyka :D Rozumiem że Florex wykonywał muzykę reggae? bo w końcu jest toa roślinności. Tahu 19:45, sie 13, 2011 (UTC) Rozumiem że Tahu podpalał lasy? W końcu jest Toa Ognia... walić stereotypy, Florex nie grał twojej ulubionej muzyki Vezok999 21:18, sie 13, 2011 (UTC) Tak, zauważyłem, że mi zbotkowałeś na dyskusji, więc jestem i co więcej - ocenię. Na wstępie, chociaż nijak to na wstęp nie pasuje, najbardziej podoba mi się Toa przed przemianą. To będzie 9/10, nakolanniki nie pasują do reszty zieleni.. Ale może rzeczywiście zacznijmy od początku. Maoranin, jak to Matoranin. Nic oryginalnego, ale w końcu co by tu miało być oryginalne. Kolorystyka ok, więc 9+/10. Toa po przemianie - Jak na taką postać na FB, to bardzo mało zdjęć. Chciałbym go sobie obejrzeć z inych stron. Tutaj nakolenniki pasują, bo dodałeś więcej jasnozielonych elementów. Ogółem ładnie 8++/10. Toa Półksiężyca - Po przemianie są troche za bardzo napakowani, według mnie. Może dlatego najbardziej kręci mnie przed przemianą. W każdym razie Toa of Half-Moon - 9/10. W sumie za postać będzie, biorąc pod uwagę historię, 9-/10. . Dziękuje, dziękuje, rozpisał się The_Bionicle_PL 12:34, lut 5, 2012 (UTC) Florex wcale nie ma najwięcej kategorii... Aku'umo'' 15:58, sie 6, 2012 (UTC)''' http://www.uiccp.com/img/p_Florex.jpg :L ViktoriaForever! 17:03, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) Niniejszym anulowuję ocenę Tego, który był Ja. 9/10 Akuumo 14:08, lut 21, 2014 (UTC) Lol, nazwać rysunek własnej postaci fanartem >.< Voxovan 18:13, maj 10, 2014 (UTC) Dobra, po 4 latach zmieniam ocenę (puff) i daję 5/10, story strasznie lamerskie, a MOC też dupy nie urywa :v Voxovan 12:46, wrz 7, 2014 (UTC) OSTATECZNA OCENA 0/10 Florex to beznadziejna postać z beznadziejnym story, którego nawet nie masz jaj ujawnić, bo jest tak beznadziejne. Zhejtowałbym je, ale jest zbyt beznadziejne i mógłbym z tego nie wyjść. A wy wszyscy, stare FB lizaliście Vezokowi dupę jak miło. Pedalstwo. Akuumo 11:25, gru 31, 2014 (UTC)